Human or Hybrid?
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Bella and Edward had twin girls that were both seemingly human at birth. At only three months old the girls were kidnapped. The kidnapper seemingly vanished without a trace. Years later Nessie has developed unusual powers and physical traits while her sister has remained seemingly human. What'll happen when a simple move across the country changes their lives in more ways then one?
1. Across The Country

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Across The Country**

 **Nessie's POV**

I tried the best that I could to tune my sister out as we packed for our move. For the last few days she's done nothing but complain about our impeding move to Rochester, New York. Ever since we were adopted we have lived in San Diego, California. We had been found as babies literally starving to death. Some testing has proven that we were indeed sisters. Just not identical.

In the sixteen years that we had been here Casey had earned herself a reputation. I had earned one as well but it was less appealing then my sisters. She was the hot one. The popular one. The one that boys wanted to be with and the one that girls wanted to be. She was friends with what seemed like 90% of the school's population.

I, on the other hand, was the weird one. The creepy red eyed freak that no one wanted to associate with. Did I mention that I have red eyes? I've had them since I hit puberty around the age of ten.

My skin is also much paler then a normal person's. It didn't always use to be that way. When it first started to happen my parents actually thought I was sick. They took me to several doctors but none could tell them what was wrong with me. I can also lift things no normal person could without the use of a machine. I can also run at speeds of about 50 miles per hours. Both skills I gained during puberty. It's also what made me even more of a freak then I already was.

I was different and everyone noticed. So they either bullied me or avoided me. I preferred the latter. You know what the absolute freakiest thing about me is? I've never told anyone this and nor will I ever tell reveal because it would land me in a padded cell for the rest of my life. I can talk to animals. Yeah, you heard me correctly. I can talk to animals. The freaky Dr. Doolittle crap started happening around puberty to. Strange. I know.

The only good thing about my little secret is that it allowed me to have some friends even if they weren't human. It's the reason I spend most of my free time at SeaWorld, the zoo, and the safari park. My Siberian Husky Buddy also takes man's best friend to a whole other love. I liked to think we have a truly special bond because, unlike other people and their dogs, we could literally understand each other.

I would miss all of my animal companions here. That's the only thing I was losing with my mom's new job. My sister, on the other hand, was beyond pissed because unlike me she had a lot more to lose. She hated the idea of moving to a new city and school where no one would know her. Casey had been even more bitchy then usual since the news of our move broke out.

I saw it as an opportunity. I'd go where I have no reputation. It was a chance to hopefully start anew. My only worry was my red eyes.

My horrific red eyes

 **Please Review**


	2. Moving

**Chapter 2: Moving**

 **Nessie's POV**

I retreated to my room once the packing was finished. I really didn't want to be bothered by my sister's constant complaining. Five hours on the plane tomorrow would be bad enough. I didn't need to subject myself to more torture.

I heard the door open. I didn't even need to look to know that it was my dog Buddy. Even he had been in a bit of a bad mood lately. Mainly because he would be forced to leave his girlfriend. A golden retriever that happened to live next to us.

So it was a complete surprise when he started to sniff and lick my face.

"What do you want?"

He glared right at me. His icy blue eyes were surprisingly startling.

"Just trying to comfort you Nessie. Us dogs are good at that you know" he said as he licked my face again.

"I thought you were in a bad mood to though?"

"I'm trying to get over it. It's hard though but I have to accept what is"

I sighed.

"Don't worry Buddy you'll find another girlfriend. Me on the other hand? I'll never have human friends. At least I got you"

"Hey new place, new start. Stop being so pessimistic"

I laughed. "When did you get so smart?"

"Having fur and four paws doesn't make one stupid. Thought you'd know that by now"

I giggled.

We stopped talking when we heard footsteps approaching. I've been caught talking to animals before and explaining myself isn't exactly easy. It also made me the laughing stock of the entire school. Even my sister thought I was nuts. That was also around the time she started distancing herself from me. Sadly.

We didn't speak again until we were sure that they were gone.

"I'm going downstairs for a snack. I'll be right back"

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. It was very empty due to not grocery shopping at all in the last week. However I did manage to find a pack of twinkies.

I tore open the package and gave one to Buddy. Since there wasn't much to do, and I began to feel really tired from the day's events, I decided to go to sleep early.

Buddy curled up next to me on the air mattress. I had gotten use to his snoring a long time ago. He insists that he doesn't snore but he's flat out lying.

It was my mother's pounding on the door early the next morning that woke us both up. Buddy and I groaned at the same time.

I had about five minutes to throw on some clothes and head downstairs. Even though it was still dark outside I wore sunglasses. I try to cover up my red eyes as much as possible. They always drew unwanted attention. Heck if I were somebody else I'd stare at me to. Creepy red eyes have that affect on people.

I listened to the music on my iPhone so I wouldn't have to listen to my sister complaining about how she's losing everything or listen to my dog complaining about being stuck in a crate for most of the day.

Thankfully getting to the airport and going through security was uneventful. Buddy didn't like being taken away from the rest of us and I just knew I'd get an earful of complaints from him in a few hours.

The flight seemed extra long due to my sister's constant complaints. Somehow I resisted the urge to shout at her to shut the hell up. How did I resist? It was nothing short of a bonafide miracle honestly.

I nearly sprinted off of the plane when it landed. Anything to get away from my sister. Only to have Buddy throw complaints at me when we got him back.

As soon as we got home I got Buddy's leash, clipped it on his collar, and made a beeline for the door. Only to be stopped by my father.

"Just where do you think you're going young lady?" he asked. His eyebrows were raised at me. I gulped.

"Just going for a quick walk with Buddy dad. You know since he's been cooped up all day"

"Okay fine" he sighed. "Just be back in an hour, okay? Oh and don't get lost honey. I don't need to send the police searching for you on our first night here"

"I promise dad I won't get lost. Besides I have my phone on me"

He smiled. "Okay, good. Remember one hour"

"Got it" I gave him a thumps up for emphasis.

I couldn't have been happier to get away from my family, mainly my sister. I desperately needed to stretch my legs.

I did my best to tune out Buddy's complaints about the long flight. He knew why I couldn't speak to him out here so he wasn't in the least bit bothered by my lack of response.

I spoke to my animal friends at SeaWorld and the San Diego quite frequently. As long as I kept my voice down I could evade detection and since most animals had advanced hearing they could hear me and speak back.

Out here with my dog it was different though.

"Stop!" Buddy suddenly shouted at me causing my heart to jump out of my chest.

"What?!" I yelled drawing the attention of several passerby. Great. Two seconds here and I was already going to be labeled a weirdo.

"I smell something"

"So that's why you're yelling at me" I say as lowly and menacingly as possible.

"I don't know what it is but my instincts are telling me to be careful. We need to get out of here"

"No. What is it?"

"I don't know but let's go. Now"

Instead of going back I keep on going. That earned a round of profanities from Buddy. Oh and heading a dog curse is the funniest thing ever. I have to try hard not to laugh when it does happen.

Then I saw them. Three guys. They were all different yet the same. One was big and burly with muscular arms, one of them was honey blond and looked like he was in pain, and the third was tall and lanky with bronze hair. They all had skin that was even paler then mins. Their eyes were also a strange golden color. Much more beautiful then my red eyes.

The guys noticed me and stopped talking almost immediately. The bronze haired kid gave me a weird look.

"Nessie I really think we should go. Like now" Buddy urged. "The smell is them"

I looked at my dog curiously. Wondering what was up with these guys. Maybe Buddy was right and we should get out of here.

The bronze haired boy looked at Buddy and then me before giving me a look I couldn't even describe.

That's when we ran.

 **Please Review**


	3. New School

**Chapter 3: New School**

 **Nessie's POV**

The next day was spent mainly unpacking our stuff and then preparing for school the next day.

I felt anxious and nervous about my first day of school. Mainly I was just terrified of how the other kids would treat me. I really hoped for a new start but knew that my red eyes would be a major hurdle. Oh well, with any luck I'd be able to wear sunglasses to school. Maybe if I could hide my imperfection long enough to make friends they wouldn't even care anymore.

I was so tired that I fell asleep almost immediately that night. I woke up to the sound of rain lashing against the window. The weather perfectly reflected my mood this morning.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal which was all that we had at the moment. Casey left before I could even eat breakfast. I wasn't even sure she ate breakfast. Sometimes I worried about my sister. She barely touches her food whenever we're eating together. I've had the strongest suspicion for some time now that she may have an eating disorder but it's impossible to even ask her about it.

I grabbed my backpack along with my umbrella and sprinted out the door. Yesterday we had taken some time out of our way to find the location of the school so I knew exactly where I was going.

I got to the school in less then two minutes. It probably would've taken at least 20 minutes or more if I were normal. But when you can run faster then a thoroughbred in the Kentucky Derby you're not exactly normal. Then again nothing about me is normal is it?

I arrived at the school around the same time as the rest of the students. The parking lot was already halfway full by the time I got there.

Lucky kids. They all got to be inside a nice, warm, heated car while I was stuck out here soaking to the bone. I needed a car ASAP. I had sold my old car back in San Diego so I knew I had enough for an old used car at least.

I walked into the room labeled 'Main Office'. The secretary immediately looked up when she heard me enter.

"You must be Renesmee, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" I shivered.

"Your sister was just in a little while ago. I know every student here so new kids always stand out to me. Anyway here's your schedule and map of the school. Just have all your teachers sign it and bring it back at the end of the day"

"Okay thanks"

"Oh and one more thing"

"Yes?" I turned around.

"Students aren't allowed to wear sunglasses at school"

I sighed. "Right"

She looked startled when I took them off and she saw my eyes for the first time. That's usually everyone's reaction so I was pretty much used to it by now.

Walking down the hallway I felt as if everyone was staring at me and already labeling me as a weirdo in their heads. Yeah that's what they were thinking.

I tripped but a pair of nice and fell flat on my face. The items I had been carrying splattered all over the floor. I waited for everyone to start laughing at me.

"Are you okay?" A male voice asked me.

"I think so I uh-"

I felt as if my voice got stuck in my throat when I saw the man standing above me. He had to be close to seven feet tall and he was, well describing him as muscular would be the biggest understatement ever. Definitely a jock this guy was.

"Ma'am?"

Oh great he was probably questioning my sanity now.

"I-"

"Let me help you up" he extended his right hand toward me. I grabbed it and was surprised by how hot he was. Literally. Although I'd be lying if I said he wasn't hot in the other sense of the word either.

All of the girls around me looked at me with pure jealously. Great. My first day here and I'm already making enemies.

"What is your name?"

"Renesmee or you could just call me Nessie"

"I'm Jacob"

Oh my god even his breath was warm. He was so tall. He completely dwarfed me.

"So Nessie what class do you have first?" he asked.

I looked at my class schedule for the first time since getting it. "P.E with-"

"Mr. Brunner?" he finished. "I have that class right now to. Hey why don't we go together?"

"Uh yeah that would be great" Seeing this guy in a gym uniform? Sign me up!

At first I had dreaded doing P.E. Back at my old school only two years were required. Here I had to do all four. But with this Jacob guy in my class? Well I sure as hell wouldn't mind going to P.E every day. He had to be a beast when it came to anything physical. Maybe I could impress him with my unnatural speed, strength, and other physical prowess.

"Why are you smiling at me?" I shot at him when I caught him smiling.

"Because you're beautiful and I like beautiful people. You are by far the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen"

"Ha. You must not get out very often then. Once you see my sister I'm sure you'll feel differently. She's the hot one, not me"

"Nessie I like you. Okay? You're beautiful to me. And I'm hoping you'll allow me the chance to get to know you better"

I gulped. I knew he'd change his mind once he saw my sister though. All guys preferred her over me.

"So where are you from?"

"San Diego, California"

"Wow that's far away. What made you move across the country?"

"Mom's job transfer"

"Oh"

We couldn't talk anymore because we got to class. The first thing I noticed was three girls. They reminded me of the boys I had run into a few days ago. Extremely pale and golden eyes. They were all extremely beautiful. Especially the blonde girl. She was easily the most beautiful and perfect girl I've ever seen. Just looking at her dealt a blow to my self esteem. She was too perfect.

The three of them noticed me and I looked away self consciously. I could still feel their staring though. Probably wondering what kind of a freak I was.

I was given a spare uniform in the locker room. Looked like we were playing volleyball today. Great. Just great.

Not to mention the fact that every single one of the girls in the locker room was staring at me and my horrific red eyes. The only ones that were not staring were the three beautiful girls. Instead it looked like they were talking amongst themselves while occasionally glancing at me.

I wondered what they could be saying about me. On the other hand I wasn't sure that I even wanted to know. So I just shrugged it off and ignored them.

We were split in two teams. Jacob was on my team. A fact that seemed to make him happy. Most of the other kids just ignored. Except for the three beautiful girls, who were all on the opposite team I might add. They kept staring at me curiously. The girl with the brown hair looked like she was going to cry a few times. Her eyes seemed to glisten when she looked at me.

Then the game started. I chased after every single ball that came my way. My lightening fast speed and reflexes became a great advantage. I managed to stop every single ball that came over the net. Even if I literally had to run from one side of the court to the other.

The shocked looks on everyone's faces never once faded throughout the game. No normal person is as fast as I am. My reflexes, my speed, they were not normal and everyone knew that. Even the coach was looking at me like I was some sort of freak of nature.

"Wow Nessie that was something" Jacob said to me at the end of class.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he said.

"You think I'm a freak?" Panic begun to rise in me. Of course he'd think I'm a freak. That's what everyone thinks about me. Why should he be any different?

"No Nessie-"

"Yes. Yes you do Jacob. Don't deny it. That's what everyone thinks"

I left him standing there calling out after me over and over again.

 **Please Review**


	4. Loner

**Chapter 4: Loner**

 **Nessie's POV**

Somehow I avoided Jacob. Every time he would attempt to come near me I'd find a way to get away from him quickly. I had to hand it to that boy though, he just would not give up.

In my next several classes there was always several people that would stare at me. Mainly at my red eye color.

Freak. That's what they were all thinking.

In each class I always had at least one of those strange kids who I learned were known as the Cullens. Most of them looking at me more out of curiosity rather then a freak show.

My sister was always in some of my classes as well. She stayed away from me though. Not that I minded. Okay, it bothered me a little, but on the other hand I was far to use to it to care a lot. At least that's what you would think anyway.

Her experience was different then mine. Just a few hours into our first day of school and she already had a few friends to boot. As for me? Zero. I guess things wouldn't change for me after all.

I tried not to rush to lunch once it was time to go eat. I was starving. As I stood in line I scanned the whole cafeteria for an empty table. I saw one and I could only hope that it would remain empty until I was ready.

I piled orange chicken and chow mein onto my plate. I also grabbed a soda and a cookie to go along with it. Once I paid for my lunch I went to sit at the table all by myself.

I sighed. Alone at lunch again. That dashed all my hopes of any change at my new school right then and there.

I took out my sketch book and started to work another drawing of mine. Sketching and drawing was kind of a hobby of mine. Animals were often the subjects of my drawings. I'd just ask them to pose for me and if they wanted to they listened. Problem was they didn't always want to.

I also like to sketch my ideas for clothing designs. Kind of crazy but sometimes I think of a career in fashion design. That or go to veterinary school. Still not sure what I wanted to do yet.

"Excuse me?"

I jumped when the bell-like voice spoke to me.

I was surprised to see that short pixie Cullen girl standing there with a plate full of food.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded my head.

"I'm Alice by the way" she extended a hand toward me and I shook it lightly. Her ice cold body temperature surprised me nearly as much as Jacob's hot one did.

"Hi I'm Renesmee"

"It's nice to meet you Renesmee. You know I think we're going to be great friends"

Was this girl nuts?

"Hi Renesmee. We're going to be great friends"

Now I was certain that she'd gone off the deep end. Me and best friends in the same sentence? No. It just wasn't happening.

I looked over her shoulder and saw her family staring at her like she was completely nuts as well. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

"Excuse me if I sound rude but why are you sitting here? There's a chair available with your family"

"Because I wanted to sit with you Renesmee. I hope you don't mind"

"No. Not at all" I said. "It's just. Well. I'm not used to it that's all. Oh and call me Nessie. Please. Most people do"

I had completely lost her attention by then. It took a further two seconds to figure out exactly why.

"Hey give me that that's mine" I attempted to take my sketches from her.

"But why Nessie? You're so good"

"Yeah well I don't like sharing them with people. That's all"

"But Nessie you have wonderful gift. You should be proud"

"Please don't talk to me about gifts" I said a bit more harshly then I meant. If only she knew how gifted I was. Talking to animals, super speed, super strength-all things that made me a freak of nature.

I suddenly heard a voice. A small voice coming from nearby. Then I heard several more. It was either rats or mice. Several of them by the sounds of it. Suddenly I lost all desire to eat my lunch.

"Nessie are you okay?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay? You seemed kind of lost there for a moment"

"Oh I'm fine. Just thinking about everything going on in my life right now. Like moving here. Sorry I didn't mean to space out on you"

"It's okay Nessie. Don't worry. I understand" she said. "So Jacob says you're from San Diego, California?"

"Yeah I am. I miss it a lot to. It's been my home all my life"

"I bet you have a lot of friends back there don't you?"

"No" I said. "My sister Casey does but people usually avoided me so I'm more of a loner"

"Well it's their loss then" she said. "You seem like a very nice girl and I hope you'll accept my friendship"

"Hey you already said we're going to be going to be good friends"

"Trust Nessie we will"

I noticed that the bronze haired boy was giving me a weird look. Much like he did the first time I saw him when I was walking Buddy two days ago.

Strange. Perhaps he was even weirder then me. Well it would be a relief to no longer be the weirdest person around.

The bell rang and we couldn't talk anymore. The end of the day came rather quickly after that.

I slipped and fell into the street as I ran home. Last thing I remember was screeching tires trying desperately to come to a halt.

 **Please Review**


	5. The Hospital

**Chapter 5: The Hospital**

 **Nessie's POV**

There was no way I could accurately describe what happened. Even though it tried to stop the car plowed into the right side of my body.

I was pushed several yards. I could feel massive scrapes and cuts appear on my body in multiple places. My face included. I may have even broken something but I wasn't 100% sure about that.

I felt very disoriented but somehow I still managed to jump up. Much to the shock of the witnesses. I looked at the car and instantly knew that it had sustained much more damage then I had. Sometimes I swore that my body was made out of steel.

The driver, I could tell that she was another member of the Cullen family just by looking at her, seemed completely shocked at my actions.

I turned and ran away as fast as I possibly could. Not even bothering to try and go at a normal speed. I ran straight into the forest with no idea where I was going.

I didn't stop until I arrived at a river. I collapsed from exhaustion. I took the time to examine my body slowly. Most of my injuries already looked a few weeks old rather then a few minutes.

Did I ever mention that I can heal at an exceptionally fast rate? Well I can. That little ability appeared when I was 13 years old. It all depends on the severity of the injury. Something small like a paper cut will take only a few seconds to heal. Something more serious will take a few minutes.

I decided that it was best just to lay there and wait it out while I healed before going home. That way there'd be no questions from my parents. They'd freak out for sure if they found out that I had gotten hit by a car.

"Oh my goodness there you are!"

I gasped when I heard someone else arrive. I immediately recognized the woman as the driver of the car.

"I've been looking all over for you. I was so worried after you just ran off like that. What were you thinking young lady? You could've gotten more hurt!"

The worry in this woman's voice was real. It touched me.

"I'm fine. Really I am"

"Fine? Fine? Young lady you were just hit by a car. My car to be exact. You are the exact opposite of fine. You need to go to a hospital right now"

"No. No hospitals. Really I'm fine"

"Young lady I'm not taking no for an answer now come on.

I had a feeling that this lady wasn't going to take no for an answer. Something about her told me that I shouldn't even try to get out of the situation either.

She remained standing there. Waiting patiently for me to get up.

"Okay you win" I say reluctantly. "By the way my name is Renesmee but most people call me Nessie"

"Nice to meet you I'm Esme"

"Good now let's go" she said as she helped me get up.

"Why didn't you just let me run off? I mean I think that's what most people would've done. Not escort me to the hospital themselves"

"Well Nessie I'm not most people. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I already called my husband and told him what happened. He agreed that you should come in immediately

"Is he a doctor?" I asked.

She smiled. "He's the best and kindest Doctor that I know and I'm not just saying that because he's my husband either"

She seemed like such a kind woman that I could not help but trust. She was so warm and motherly.

I sighed when I saw Esme's car. The car had definitely sustained more damage then I had. There was no doubt about that at all. Thankfully she didn't say anything. After all normal people don't leave dents in cars.

She kept looking at me to. As if she was making sure that I was still okay. Maybe she was noticing my accelerated healing process but she wasn't saying anything about it. If that was the case I was , again, thankful that she didn't say anything about it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Esme asked me. Still looking as worried as ever.

"I'm fine. Really I am. You don't worry"

"Young lady you were hit by a car. Do not tell me not to worry. Of course I'm going to worry" she chastised.

I laughed which was physically painful for me right now. Who said laughter was the best medicine?

As soon as we pulled into the hospital I spotted the man that I immediately knew was her husband. These Cullens are all too familiar.

He seemed to spot us almost immediately as well.

"Carlisle this is Renesmee"

"How're you feeling Renesmee? Faint? Dizzy?"

"I'm fine. Really-"

"Renesmee come with me please. You were hit by a car. I will be the judge of whether or not you are fine"

I reluctantly followed.

"I must say though your injuries don't seem as severe as my wife described" he said.

"I heal fast" I shrugged my shoulders as if healing faster were a normal condition.

I wasn't paying attention so when he stopped walking at didn't notice in time and I accidentally walked right into him.

"You what?" he asked in shock.

"I heal fast"

"Hmm"

"I, uh, don't understand"

"Neither do I Renesmee"

"It's Nessie. Please"

He looked to deep thought. Way too deep in thought.

"You okay Dr. Cullen?"

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"I'm fine Nessie and please just call me Carlisle"

"Okay Carlisle"

"Anyway here we are in my office. I'm going to run some tests on you and see if there's anything to worry about"

"Okay" I said.

He did a lots of x rays of my body. I did have several fractures but according to him they looked like they were weeks rather then hours old. Something that completely baffled the poor Doctor.

"Nessie I'm going to take a blood sample from you now"

"What? Why?"

"I need to run some tests and I need your blood for it"

"What kind of tests?"

"Nessie please just trust me on this. I'll let you know in a few days if I see a problem but I need your blood. Now"

 **Please Review**


	6. Crazy

**Chapter 6: Crazy**

 **Edward's POV**

Insanity. As a noun the definition of insanity is being seriously mentally ill.

I had come across plenty of people who had perfectly fit the definition of insanity throughout my long life. I had personally looked into the minds of people who were clinically insane.

I had never thought much about insanity until recently. More specifically the day my daughters miraculously returned to our lives. Which was only a short few days ago.

Never before had I questioned the possibility of vampires going crazy or insane until that day. I preferred to think that I was the one losing my grip on sanity because the only alternative would be that my daughter Nessie was the one with mental health issues. No. I'd much rather it be me then her.

I just couldn't shake what seemed to happen every time I looked into her mind. More specifically when animals happened to be around.

The first time, when Nessie was walking her dog, I could've sworn those two were actually communicating with each other. I must be going insane. Then in the cafeteria, when she supposedly heard rats of mice running around. I knew for a fact that there had been rodents at the school. I could smell them and hear their tiny heartbeats. So I knew that I wasn't imagining the animals. I must've been hallucinating the voices though.

Bella looked at me with worry. I hadn't been my usual self for the past few days and she couldn't understand. None of them could. No matter how hard I tried to pretend that I was okay they seemed to know that something was not right. Especially my extremely perceptive wife.

Bella has always been very perceptive of me. Even as a human. That trait in her only seemed to amplify with her transformation and sometimes I could swear it was a secondary power of hers.

"Edward what's wrong? You're really worrying me"

"Nothing"

"Edward"

"Nothing is wrong Bella I swear. I'm fine"

"Then why don't you look happy Edward? We've finally found our girls. Yes they don't remember us. Why? We don't know. The important thing is that we have them back and we're going to help them remember. But that doesn't mean you have to be so-honestly I don't even know how to describe you right now but it's scaring me"

"Bella please" I begged. "I'm fine I swear"

I couldn't tell her what was truly troubling me. I didn't want to worry her even more. She didn't need that. She didn't deserve that. None of my family did. No. This was something that I'd deal with on my own. They didn't need to worry about me defying all known logic as the first vampire to go insane. I would not put them through that.

Bella left. She was already upset with me. That much I could tell.

I tried to focus on something else. Anything else. I listened in on Alice's and Rosalie's plan to go on a shopping spree with Nessie. I could only hope that Nessie actually liked shopping if not I felt bad for my poor daughter.

Tomorrow they were planning on talking to Clara, my other daughter, as well. They had tried to do so earlier today but it did not go over very well. My daughter seemed to have issues that no one, not even Nessie, realized.

My daughters. My precious girls. We had lost them so many years ago. We searched and searched and searched for them to no avail. They had simply vanished without a trace. Someone took them but somehow managed to avoid us. We never gave up hope though.

That's why Bella didn't understand my reaction to finding them. I am happy we found them but now I'm wondering if I'm starting to develop some form of mental illness because of the whole talking animal thing.

It was not something I could talk to my wife or anyone about. I was worried enough as it was. I didn't need to worry the others. Especially her. This was my secret to bear and mine alone.

I sighed and headed out the door. I hadn't gone hunting in a few days. Maybe some blood would help me clear up my mind. It was already 9pm. An unusual time to go hunting. But I didn't care.

I stalked a small herd of deer. I pushed all thoughts of talking animals from my mind as I took one down and effortlessly sank my teeth into its flesh and drank the creature dry. I did that three more times with several other members of the herd.

I let the rest of the deer run away from me in fear. I had caught the scent of a more delicious animal. Mountain lion. Female mountain lion.

She was feasting on a deer with two cubs when I found her. I attacked her easily. The Cubs ran away in fear as their mother tried to fight me off unsuccessfully.

Suddenly the idea of these creatures being able to communicate at all seemed ridiculous. More ridiculous then usual. So why was I still worried about insanity?

As I approached the house I heard what had happened as they explained it to the others. Nessie had gotten hit by a car. Esme's nonetheless. Yet somehow she was able to get away for a time any by the time she had gotten to the hospital her injuries were already halfway healed.

That was extremely weird.

"But she is all human. They both are" Jacob commented.

"Exactly so how could this happen?" Bella asked.

"I don't know that's why I decided to take a sample of her blood. I told her I was going to run some tests but really I wanted to analyze her DNA. That's why I'm coming home so late.

I looked into Carlisle's mind and knew that he had already analyzed her DNA and was very worried about what he found. He was trying hard to keep me out though.

"Well what is it? What did you find?" Jacob asked.

"Her DNA has been tampered with. How? I don't know. Whoever altered her DNA made it more vampire like. That's why she is super strong and fast-"

"Wait altered DNA?" I questioned.

"Yes. Her DNA has been tampered with and drastically altered-"

"What does that mean?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I don't know" Carlisle says looking equally worried. "I just know it's altered. Her vampire side is much more pronounced then it was before. She still has human in her but there is something else in her genetic makeup that I just don't understand. Something that is neither vampire or human. Something that was inserted into her DNA binary code"

Carlisle was completely baffled, worried, and intrigued at the same time. I knew right then and there that he was going to spend countless hours studying my daughters severely altered DNA in hopes of finding out what happened to her.

...and if there was anyway to fix it and undo whatever was done to her.

 **Please Review**


	7. Break In

**Chapter 7: Break In**

 **Nessie's POV**

By the time I got home that night my injuries had already healed. I gave my parents the excuse that I had gotten lost and that was why I took so long to get home. That's a plausible excuse right?

Buddy's blue eyes seemed to pierce right into my soul. I swear my dog had a supernatural sense that told him exactly when I was lying.

"What really happened?" he asked.

I sighed somewhat dramatically.

"Got hit by a car"

"What?!" he barked.

"Don't worry Buddy I'm fine. 100% healed.

"You just can't seem to stay out of danger can you? One day here and you're already getting hurt"

"I'm 100% accident prone. You know that. Honestly it's a miracle I've even lived this long"

"If it weren't for your freakish speed and strength you probably wouldn't have"

"Or my freakishly fast healing abilities"

Even my own dog knows that there are a lot of freaky and abnormal things about me besides the ability to talk to him.

"Doesn't matter. I'm fine now. That's all that matters"

He jumped up on my bed and started licking my face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I worry about you Nessie. Really I do"

"Oh Buddy stop it. It's my job to worry about you. Not the other way around"

"I know but I can't help myself. Man's best friend, remember?"

I laughed again. That was saying that he and I took to a whole other level. I mean how many people can actually have conversations with their dogs? Or any pet?

I could smell food cooking in the kitchen. Smelled like steak and potatoes. My stomach growled. Sometimes I felt very guilty eating meat. It's kind of hard to eat the flesh of a creature you knew you'd be able to have a conversation with if it were still alive. I wanted to go vegan but my parents wouldn't let me. It's not like I could explain my reasons for my decision without sounding like a whack job either.

I went to bed early that night. The day had been long and tiring and I needed sleep. Buddy slept right next to me as usual. His warm body felt good against my cold one.

I heard something growling menacingly in my room. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Buddy standing over me. His back arched defensively. His teeth bared as he growled at something that I could not see.

I screamed when I thought I saw a pair of golden eyes staring at me. They disappeared instantly.

"Buddy what's going on?" I asked him. I sounded completely breathless even to myself.

"There was someone in your room just now" he growled. "I don't know what that person is but it certainly isn't human"

"What? Who was it?" I asked suddenly feeling very scared.

"I don't know. It's like that boy we met the other day. This one was a female though"

"Well-"

"What is going on in here?!" Casey had stormed into my room. "Why are you screaming like a psychopath?"

My sister looked extremely annoyed rather then worried. Geeze thanks for the concern sister!

"Nothing" I lied. "Just a nightmare that's all"

"Great I woke up because of a damned nightmare. . What're you 5? My god" With that she shut my door rather loudly.

"Just ignore her Nessie. She has a lot of issues that she's dealing with. That's all"

"Like what?"

"Not for me to say"

I sighed. "Let's just try to go back to sleep"

As hard as I tried I just could not fall back asleep that night. I was scared that whoever broke into my house would break in again. Who was it? Was it one of the Cullens? Golden eyes? Female?

Oh this was giving me a massive headache. I reached over for the Advil I had on my counter and swallowed two pills with my glass of water.

Sleep was definitely lost on me and by the looks of it it had been lost on Buddy as well.

I never did fall back asleep that night. So when I had to get up for school the next morning I felt ten times more irritable. My sister avoided me at all costs. Me waking her up in the middle of the night only had a more negative affect on our relationship. As if we had a relationship.

The rain wasn't as bad today as it was yesterday. Thank god for that. I glanced back at the house from the sidewalk and saw Buddy standing there staring at me worriedly before heading back into the house through the dog door that my father had installed.

He was definitely concerned about my little visitor last night. What did he mean by not human? A dog's sense of smell was a million times stronger then a human's was so I had to trust his assessment of 'not human'.

I shrugged it off and kept walking to school. Immediately I saw the Cullens, including Jacob, standing around the parking lot. I looked at Alice, Rosalie, and Bella wondering if one of them was my intruder last night. Or could it have been Esme? Female. That's what Buddy said.

Edward was the m most quiet one in the group. It seemed like he was watching me which made me feel a little uneasy.

He instantly looked away as if he had read my mind.

Jacob started walking toward me as soon as he noticed me and I instantly moved away. He looked dejected. I didn't care. I was a freak. He knew it. Everyone knew it.

I muddled through my classes in my sleep deprived state. I was so tired and wanted nothing more then to just go home and crawl into bed and sleep.

That's exactly what I did when I got home. I crawled into bed and took a nice long nap. I only woke up because of Buddy's nudging. He wanted me to feed him but there was no food in the house.

My parents were not going to be back until later tonight. Courtesy of a note they had left on the kitchen table.

I googled the nearest pet store which was a good 30 minute walk from here. I really needed a car. Oh well.

By the time we had gotten to the pet store we were both soaked to the bone. Something neither one of us was pleased about. My umbrella could only shield me so much.

I went in and quickly bought the dog food. I wasn't exactly eager to go back home though. Mainly because I didn't want to walk in the rain again. Even though it was inevitable.

There was a nearby coffee shop that I was more then eager to go to.

"Nessie?"

I instantly picked up my pace when I heard that voice.

I didn't make it very far as Jacob grabbed my shoulder and stopped me from moving.

"Nessie what is going on? Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because I'm a-"

"Nessie you are perfect just the way you are"

"What? No I'm not"

"Yes you are. I like you and that is a fact"

"Jacob please" I begged.

"Nessie don't. I like you and I'm not letting you go unless you order me away"

I thought about ordering him away for a second but I couldn't find it in my heart to do it. Not when he gave me that puppy dog look that made my heart melt. Being close to him felt good. It felt right. With each passing second I only felt happier to be in his presence.

"This one is definitely not human either"

I actually jumped a little as I had been unaware of my dog's sudden presence.

"He's definitely safe though. I like this guy whatever he is" Buddy added.

"You're a dog person Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yeah. I love animals"

"That's amazing Nessie"

"Really?"

"Yes. Everything about you is amazing"

"How can you say that when you don't even know me?"

"Well then let me get to know you. I want to go on one date with you. Please Nessie. Just once. That's all I ask. Maybe this Friday?"

Okay this must be some sort of alternate reality I'm living in because guys do not ask me out. Especially guys that look like Jacob. They pass me up and head straight for my sister instead. What is going on here?!

 **Please Review**


	8. A Walk in The Woods

**Chapter 8: A Walk in The Woods**

 **Casey's POV**

I slammed my books down in frustration. Why bother doing homework when you can't even understand it?

If I could I would just skip school together. Unlike my nerdy sister school and I just didn't mix well. Or at all. Numbers and letters just got all mixed up in my head all the time so why bother trying to make sense of it? I never could make sense of it and I never will be able to make sense of it.

The only reason I ever bothered to go to school was because of my friends and my boyfriend. Well boyfriends. I had more then one. Not that anyone knew that. Had being the key word there. Moving has taken away the only things I ever truly cared about. Friends, boyfriends, and most importantly popularity. Not that it really mattered to much. With time I'd gain all that back.

Parties, sex, and alcohol/drugs. They had all these things in a small town, right? It didn't seem like there was a shortage of men here at least. The only problem was that the hottest guy at this school seemed to only be into my sister. Why my sister?! Arghh! It was enough to drive me insane! How could my sister find a guy here before I did?!

Not that it mattered. I'd have a whole bunch of men soon enough. I couldn't stay single for long. Me and being single didn't mix well at all. I sex and lots of it. It's what I was used to.

A sudden bout of nausea hit me badly and I had to run to the bathroom. I knocked my sister out of the way to get there. She looked irritated but not surprised.

I barely made it in time. That was the third time in the last week I've gotten really bad nausea. I hoped that I wasn't getting sick. I stayed their long enough to be absolutely certain that it wasn't coming back. Once I was sure the nausea wouldn't come back I stood up carefully and walked away.

I decided that fresh air was the best possible thing for me at the moment. Even if it was raining. As I was getting my umbrella I heard a noise behind me.

I looked back and saw Buddy sitting there with his leash in his mouth. I smiled. I would never admit it in a million years to anyone but I actually enjoyed the company of my sister's dog. His blue eyes just seemed to look right into my body sometimes. I always thought he was intelligent for a husky.

"Okay come on"

He got up excitedly and followed me.

No one even seemed to notice that we had left. I was fine with that though.

I sat down when I reached the forest. I was starting to feel tired and nauseous again.

Buddy curled up right next to me and kept me warm. He kept bumping my stomach with his head and whimpering softly. A slightly annoying habit that he had picked up recently.

I just pet his furry head.

A loud noise in the nearby woods caught both of our attentions. Buddy sniffed the air as if he could smell something.

Then suddenly a large, no massive, silver-grayish wolf emerged from the woods. The wolf looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

He was easily the largest wolf that I had ever seen in my life.

The wolf looked ancient for some reason. Ancient yet incredibly strong and incredibly powerful at the same time. For a second it looked like he even bowed to me. Kneeled or, well, I really didn't know to be honest.

I jumped up quickly, startled by the wolf. That turned out to be a bad move though. The nausea came back and it came back badly. I couldn't hold it in.

 **Please Review**


	9. Strange

**Congratulations to Child of Music and Dreams. You're the only one (that I know of) who accurately guessed who the wolf is! To all of my readers: Thank you for reading my stories and leaving me such awesome reviews. I really appreciate it.**

 **Chapter 9: Strange**

 **Casey's POV**

I felt truly and utterly disgusted with myself. Vomiting like that in the middle of nowhere. For a second I managed to forget the massive wolf watching me. Until I had stopped vomiting and looked up anyway.

The ancient looking wolf stared at me with what I would describe as concern.

I sat down just in case I got nauseous again. I took my phone out of my bag and decided to take a picture of the mysterious animal. He certainly was an interesting creature and none of my friends back home would believe me if I didn't have concrete proof.

I decided to put the picture on my Instagram and Twitter. Even composing a single tweet took me an unusual amount of time. Sometimes I seriously considered the possibility of me being an undiagnosed dyslexic. People would make fun of me if that was true though. That's why I never told anyone about my difficulties. Better just to fail then considered a freak like Nessie was.

Some time later I decided to head back home before my parents started to worry about me. The wolf seemed to eye my movements carefully.

After I had walked a few feet I glanced back and saw that the wolf had disappeared.

"Well that was certainly weird wasn't it Buddy?"

He barked as if he were agreeing with me. About halfway home I saw something that made me stop and do a double take.

A naked man had just emerged from the woods. He was older but he was good looking. Definitely Native American. He started speaking to me in a language that I did not understand.

"I'm sorry I don't understand" I said.

He looked confused and frustrated at the same time.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

The expression on his face only grew more frustrated looking.

Even though I didn't understand a word he was saying I felt a strong connection to him that I could not understand. His nakedness didn't bother me in the slightest. I was far too used to seeing naked guys to care though usually the circumstances were very different.

I don't know why I stood there for so long. Maybe I was half expecting some Pocahontas 'listen to your heart you will understand' Disney bull crap.

I just kept on walking until I made it all the way home.

"Where were you?" mom asked as soon as I walked in the door.

"In the woods"

"Oh. Well dinner is ready. We ate without you since you were taking so long to come home"

"Okay"

I ate a very little bit of the pizza that they had ordered. I didn't eat a lot. Actually I barely ate at all. Food will just make me fat and I can't have that. I would get made fun of.

The next morning is when I decided that I should just go to the doctor about my vomiting problem. I'd just head to the hospital straight after school.

School royally sucked as usual. With no friends or boyfriends it sucked even more so. At least it was Friday already and I wouldn't have to deal with it for two whole days.

The Cullen kids were oddly nice to me for reasons that I could not understand. It was the same way with my sister. They were a strange bunch. Anyone could see that they were strange.

I went straight to the hospital after school. I pulled out my phone as I waited to be called upon. I was surprised to see that my picture had gotten half a million retweets. That's the most retweets one of my tweets had ever gotten. It seemed like all of my friends and even total strangers liked the photo. The wolf was fascinating and stunning. Even the picture captured the magnificence of him.

"Casey?"

I snapped put my phone away when I heard my name.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Cullen is ready for you"

Another Cullen? Jesus they were everywhere weren't they?

He seemed nice and friendly enough.

"So you must be Casey? I just treated Nessie a few days ago. I think she's your sister right?"

I was surprised by that bit of information. I had no idea that my sister had come in a few days ago.

"Yes she's my sister. She's a natural klutz so you'll probably be seeing her a lot"

"Actually she got hit by a car. I'm surprised she didn't tell you"

My sister hit by a car? Oh my god. Thank god she was okay. She was my sister. I would never admit this in a million years but I did love her and care about her.

"Well I'm glad she's okay"

"Yes but what brings you in today?" he looked concerned.

"Been vomiting a lot lately. I'm hoping to find out why"

"Of course just come with me and I'm going to ask you some questions first"

"When was your last period?"

That was the third question and I was completely stumped. I wracked my brains as I tried to recall just when I last had a period. I really had no idea.

"I don't know"

"You don't know?"

"No-oh my god!" Now I could see where he was going with this. No. No. No. All of my boyfriends used condoms. Or so I thought. No. This could not be happening.

"Casey I'm going to do a urine test but I'm 99.9% sure that you are pregnant"

I immediately went down to the lab and took the test. Carlisle was back 30 minutes later with the results.

I was 100% completely pregnant. What the hell was I going to do now?!

 **Please Review**


	10. Date

**Chapter 10: Date**

 **Nessie's POV**

My sister had been a complete basket case ever since she had gotten home and I had no idea why. Only that it was getting on my very last nerves.

She was either easily irritated by something. Usually me. Or she was crying. About what? Only Lord knows what she's crying about.

Buddy looked at me knowingly and grinned in a weird doggy kind of way.

"You know what's going on with her don't you?" I accused.

"Of course I do. I've known for the past three weeks" he said.

"What is it?"

"She's pregnant. My guess is that she just figured it out"

"She's-"

"Shh! Jesus Christ no need to blurt it out to the whole world now. Remember as far as she's concerned only the doctor knows"

"Pregnant?" I sputtered.

"There's a lot about your sister that she keeps to herself Nessie. It's not a good thing but it is the way it is"

"Pregnant" I muttered.

"With a boy. Only she doesn't know that yet"

"Then how do you know?"

"Anyone with a keen enough sense of smell can detect the hormones associated with each gender. I'm sure it's a boy"

This was way too much crazy for me to handle. That's saying a lot for me.

I sighed. As much as I hated to say it her pregnancy was not my problem. It was her problem to deal with. She got herself in this mess and she could get herself out.

The only thing that I had to worry about was my date with Jacob which was tonight. There was no way in hell that boy was going to let me forget that we were going on a date tonight either. I still couldn't fathom how someone like him could be interested in someone like me.

I put on the nicest blue dress I had which was a blue dress. Buddy eyed me carefully. The way that dog acted you'd think he was a second father of mine. Isn't one dad enough?

When I passed my sister in the hallway she glared at me the worst glare she had ever done. I swear if looks could kill I would've died right then and there.

"Nessie don't you think that dress is just a little too revealing?" Dad looked on in disapproval as soon as I came into his view.

"Just a little cleavage dad. That's all. Stop being so overprotective will you?"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Stop being over protective she says" I heard dad mutter as I went to answer the door. I had to suppress a laugh.

I was shocked to see that Jacob was actually wearing a shirt this time. I was starting to think he didn't even own shirts. He still looked good.

"You look beautiful Nessie"

I blushed a very bright red.

"Thanks Jacob" I choked out. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. I've been looking forward to going on a date with you"

"Okay let's go then before my dad comes out and kills you"

He laughed.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well what kind of food do you like? Anything in particular?"

"Italian" I said. "I love Italian"

"Okay Italian it is then"

It was really cold and I started to shiver badly even with a sweater on. Jacob put an arm around me and that did the trick. His body warmth did the trick.

I smiled at him and he smiled right back. My heart skipped a few beats.

Just looking at him was enough to make my heart beat erratically. His affect on me did not fade at all by the time we got to the restaurant.

"So Nessie you're adopted?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just curious about you that's all. Do you know anything about your birth parents?"

"No and I don't care to know"

"Why not?"

"They abandoned my sister and I. They left us for dead. Why would I want to have anything to do with someone like that?"

"To get the whole story maybe-"

"What good reason could there be for abandoning two babies at night on a street in a city like San Diego? Please explain"

"But Nessie you don't know what happened. What if you were kidnapped and it was the kidnapper that did this?"

"That sounds like something out of a movie. Not reality Jacob"

"I'm just saying-"

"Jacob please drop it. I don't want anything to do with my biological family and that's it. Nothing is ever going to change my mind about them"

He sighed but he respected my wishes and dropped the subject. For that I was extremely happy.

"So you're a real animal lover aren't you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"You have pictures of animals all over your binders"

I was kind of embarrassed that he noticed that.

"Yes they're from my many trips to SeaWorld and The Safari park. I like taking pictures. Especially pictures of animals"

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I don't really have a favorite. Do you?"

"Definitely wolves"

"Yeah wolves are pretty awesome"

"So what else do you enjoy?" I could tell that he was genuinely curious about me and my life. He wasn't pretending to be at all. Unlike other men I've met in my life.

I liked Jacob. Really I did. He seemed like a nice and genuine guy. He seemed so sweet and very interested in me. Something that I really liked.

As we were leaving the restaurant I saw Bella and Edward nearby. They seemed to notice Jacob and I at the same time.

Suddenly Jacob grabbed me and started kissing me by force. I used every ounce of strength I had to push him away before slapping him across the face.

"Ow!" he shouted then looked at me in shock.

I glared at him angrily before storming off without saying another word to him.

 **Please Review**


	11. Emotional

**Chapter 11: Emotional**

 **Bella's POV**

I had never felt such a sting mixture of emotions then I did right now. My heart broke into smaller and smaller pieces every single time that I saw my girls. They were so grown up now. I had missed so much. I should've been the one to comfort them when they were sad. I should have been the one they trusted with their secrets. I should've been the one to help them get through puberty. I should've been the one to show them all the love and support they deserved.

I missed so many things in their lives that I will never be able to get back and that hurts more then words could ever come close to describing. I hadn't been there for anything. Graduations, birthdays, and even their first periods. I had missed it all. If I could I would have drowned in a fountain of my own tears by now.

On the other hand I was just happy to see my babies again. My Renesmee and Casey. I was happy that we had finally found them after so many years of looking for them. I wish I knew who took them. I had a burning desire to make them pay for what they had done to us and to my daughters. There was an unrelenting anger burning inside of me that would not be put out until I found out what had happened that night my girls had gone missing.

I took a deep breath as Edward and I continued to walk together. Edward. Add my husband to the mix of emotions inside of me right now. Or rather he was adding to my already strong mixture of emotions. He had been acting very very strange since the day he found Nessie. Not at all like how you would expect a parent to react after finding their long lost children. No. Something was off big time. There was something that he was purposely not telling me. What was it? Who knows. It was an absolute confounding mystery to me. All I did know was that my husband's secrecy was passing me off to no end. Keeping secrets from each other was just not something we did.

We stopped when we saw Nessie and Jacob exiting a restaurant. I could tell that she had noticed us.

Suddenly Jacob grabbed her and kissed her by force. She pushed him away and then slapped him across the face before storming off.

I was overcome with fury at Jacob's actions. How dare he force himself on her like that! It brought back some very hazy human memories of when he did that to me so many years ago. The only difference was that I had broken my hand when I hit Jacob. My fury then is nothing compared to what I was feeling right now.

I know I scared Jacob when he saw me coming. I scared him more now then I did when I was newborn vampire that had just learned he imprinted on my daughter. No. That was tame compared to now.

"Bella I-"

I grabbed his arm as hard as I could and begun to drag him away. I ignored his screams of pain as I dragged him along.

Edward looked as furious I did but he left the scaring Jacob part to me.

"What were you thinking?!" I screamed as I threw him into the ground forcefully.

"Bella I-"

"You kissed her by force!"

"I-"

"How dare you touch her against her will!"

"I was just-"

"You were just what Jacob?!"

"He somehow got it in his head that Nessie wanted him to her" Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Jacob what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Also he thought it would be funny to mess with us" Edward added.

I was ready to kill Jacob now. He kissed her against her will because he thought she'd like it and he wanted to mess with us?! It seemed that he did not once even think about my daughter. Only what he wanted and thought she wanted.

Just as I was about to kill Jacob Edward stopped me.

"You'll regret hurting him"

"I don't think that I will Edward"

He chuckled. "Maybe not right now but you will eventually. So let's get away from him before we both do something to him that he will regret"

"Fine" I said to Edward before turning to face Jacob. "But if you ever touch my daughter against her will again I swear I will not hesitate to rip your throat out. Is that understood?"

"Oh c'mon Bells you know you wouldn't-"

"Oh Jacob you have no idea what I'm capable of doing when it comes to my daughters"

We walked home slow on purpose just so that we could let off steam. It was probably at least two hours before we finally arrived home. A distance that would normally would've taken five minutes.

What I saw when we got home scared me. Everyone was gathered around with solemn looks on their faces. It really scared me.

"What's going on?" I choked out.

"It's Nessie. Something is wrong" Esme sobbed.

"What? What's wrong with her?"

Carlisle sighed. "Bella this isn't easy to say and I know I'm not a psychologist but-"

"But what?!" I nearly shouted.

"Well we were all out hunting when we came across the strangest thing. We heard Nessie talking. It sounded like she was having a one sided conversation of sorts so we tracked her down and hid nearby. Bella she was talking to two mountain lion cubs as if they were people. It seemed like she really believed that they could talk"

"So what're you saying?"

"Bella I think Nessie has serious mental health issues that need to be addressed"

I swore I actually defied logic and got dizzy and nearly fainted.

 **Please Review**


	12. Into the Woods

**Chapter 12: Into The Woods**

 **Nessie's POV**

I didn't know what to think anymore as the days went on. I tried to avoid Jacob and the rest of those Cullens as much as I could. Even going so far as to avoid shopping sprees with Alice and Rosalie.

Why was I avoiding them? Well Buddy seemed to think that they were dangerous for reasons not even he could understand. Pure instinct I guess. Animals are more in tune with their instincts then people are.

It was the story of two orphaned mountain lion cubs that caused me to err on the side of caution though. After Jacob forcibly kissed me against my will I stormed into the forest just to blow off steam before going home. Just thinking of what happened pissed me off to absolutely no end at all.

I found the two of them cuddling together and it sounded like they were crying. So I cautiously approached them to see what I could do to help. The girl nearly bit my hand off when I approached her.

Should've seen the looks on their faces when they found out I could understand every word they say and vice versa. It's the same look of shock I get whenever I meet any new animals. It never does get old.

Anyway they told me a story of how one of the Cullens had killed their mother a few days ago. It was an absolutely heartbreaking story to hear. I had been visiting them every single day since then. I always brought some kind of meat with me so they could eat. They weren't very good at hunting yet and I wanted to make sure they wouldn't starve to death.

When the bell finally did ring I was the first person to jump out of my seat. As soon as I saw Bella start to walk toward me I started to walk as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

I knew my luck was going to run out eventually and I wouldn't be able to get away from them. Then I'd have to find a reasonable explanation for why I was avoiding them in the first place. After all they hadn't done anything to me. Well Jacob had but the others hadn't. What was I going to say? A bunch of animals said you were dangerous? Yeah I'd think I'm nuts too.

I was the only one home when I arrived at my house. My parents were still at work and lord only knows where my sister was. Buddy must've been out scouring the neighborhood. Probably looking for a new girlfriend. It's a good thing we got him neutered when he was a puppy. I shudder just to imagining how many litters he would've had by now if we hadn't.

I decided to go for a walk rather then stay home alone. So I grabbed my phone and headed out instead.

"You're going walking without me?"

I screamed and felt my heart jump out of my chest.

"My goodness I scare you that much?" Buddy laughed.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I shouted back at him.

"Sorry" he muttered. "Anyway can I come with you?"

"Sure why not?"

So there we went. Just the two of us. I headed straight for the woods. My dog was surprised but he didn't seem to mind. In fact I think he preferred walking through the woods rather then walking the busy streets. It was a more natural setting.

"Any particular reason you chose to go through the woods?" he asked me.

"I like it better then walking around the city. It's so calm and peaceful here"

"Yeah that's why I like it here. Nothing like it back in San Diego"

I felt a pang of sadness in my chest when he mentioned my old home. I missed my friends back at SeaWorld and the zoo. I loved talking to whales and dolphins. They were such beautiful, amazing, and smart creatures. They were as fascinated by me as I was by them.

"Uh Nessie you might want to look up"

I immediately obeyed him as if I were the dog instead.

I jumped and gasped at the same time when I saw the man standing before me. He was like the Cullens in the sense that he had unusually pale skin. However his eyes were red rather the gold.

My heart was pounding. Every muscle in my body was tense and ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"Wh-ho are yyou?" why the hell was I stuttering? It must've been fear. Something about this man sent shivers down my spine.

The man laughed.

"It's always the same ending questions. Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this?" he chuckled. "It's quite funny really"

I tried to run but instead I stumbled, fell, and hit my head on a large rock. I could feel the blood already gushing out of my head wound. I started to get dizzy.

Buddy ran over to me and laid by my side. He refused to leave or even move no matter how much I urged him to. He could at least save himself but he refused to leave me.

The crazy red eyed man sniffed the air. Then licked his lips.

"Wow. Your blood. It's so mouthwatering. It's the most delicious blood I have ever smelled before in my life. I never knew such a scent existed. I shall savor your blood"

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. Then I heard a noise that immediately made me open my eyes.

There was a wolf. An extremely large horse sized reddish brown wolf. The man that was about to kill me suddenly looked scared and ran off. The wolf chased him at a lightening fast speed.

All I could do was lay there and wait to heal.

 **Please Review**


	13. Cullens

**Chapter 13: Cullens**

 **Nessie's POV**

I must have ended up fainting due to the shock of everything that happened. All I did know is that when I woke up I was somewhere completely different.

I stood up carefully and looked around. It was a room of some kind. In a house. Wait a second I was in someone's house?! A stranger's house?!

"Oh my god wh-"

"Nessie please relax"

I screamed when I heard a male voice in the room. Then I realized it was just Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked him.

"You fell and hit your head that's what happened" he explained. "I found you in the forest and immediately brought you home since my house was closer then the hospital"

"Wait a minute where's my dog? Where's Buddy?"

"Nessie will you please try to calm down? Don't worry he's fine. My kids are taking care of him"

I breathed a sigh of relief. If something ever happened to him I didn't know what I would do.

"Nessie may I ask what exactly what were you doing so far out in the woods?"

"Nothing. Buddy and I are we're just taking a walk through nature. That's all" I opted not to mention the man with the red eyes or the oversized wolf. I would sound crazy if I did.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. Honestly I'm surprised you didn't recover quicker considering how fast you recovered from your injuries the other day"

"Yeah I'm surprised to" I said.

I started to get up only for Carlisle to stop me. The kindness that seemed to radiate from this man made me smile. I couldn't even get irritated with him.

"Please Nessie you need to take it easy for at least a few more hours"

"Wait does my family know that I'm here?"

"Yes" Carlisle sighed. "Unfortunately they were busy and couldn't make it here to see you"' Carlisle's voice rang with irritation.

No surprises there. Parents were always busy. Had a sister that didn't care about me and parents that were busy. Story of my life.

I got up from the bed slowly.

"Nessie-"

"Can I at least take it easy out there on the couch?" I pointed to the door with my finger.

I got up slowly only to fall. Luckily Carlisle caught me in time.

"Here I'll help you Nessie"

I was about to object but Carlisle stopped me.

"Nessie you were unconscious for several hours and you nearly fell just now. Let me help you"

I didn't have a choice. I had to let him help me. He wasn't going to let me have it any other way.

"You're very stubborn Nessie. Has anyone ever told you that? Just let me help you"

I suppressed a chuckle. Someone did tell me that. All the time as a matter of fact. Only that someone had fur, four legs, and a tail.

"Okay you win"

He helped me stand and walk. He led me out of the room slowly and carefully. I could hear everyone talking on the other end of the hallway.

Buddy was sitting as far away from everyone as possible. He just looked at them wearily and I could only wonder as to what was going through his mind. His weary look was replaced with one of relief and happiness when he saw me.

He bounded right up to me and wagged his tail furiously.

"About time you wake up you had me seriously worried about you"

I just smiled and rubbed his head. I couldn't engage in conversation with him here. Not while I was around so many people anyway.

That's when I noticed that everyone was staring at us. Watching us to see how we interacted with each other. They all looked worried for reasons that I could not understand.

"Come on Nessie lets go already" Buddy said urgently. He was already walking toward the door.

I ignored him and continued to walk in the opposite direction of him.

"Um hello? The door is this way"

I looked at him and shook my head 'no'.

He sighed. "Great we're not leaving are we?"

He ran to my side. "I'll take that as a no"

"Your dog is acting a little strange. Is he okay?" Bella asked me curiously.

"Oh he's fine. Maybe a little excited but overall he's fine"

"Oh okay" she said. "Well we're happy that you're awake Nessie. We were worried sick about you. When Carlisle brought you home we were so scared"

"Wait how long have I been out?"

"About four hours" Edward answered. "It's 7pm right now"

"Oh my god I've been out for that long?!"

"Well Nessie it's hard to know for sure exactly how long since I found you that way. But you're awake now and your head wound has already healed. I would really love to learn more about how you heal so fast. Your healing abilities are miraculous"

"Yeah they really are. I know. I just don't know why though. I've been this way for as long as I could remember"

"Hmm interesting" Carlisle said.

Everything about the Cullen family screamed interesting to me. By interesting I really mean weird. Because they were a weird bunch but I definitely liked them.

Buddy just wanted me to leave already. I tried to avoid interacting with him because every single time I did they looked at me strangely. Even if I just let him they would give me weird looks.

I was also the only one that ate dinner. Another fact about them that I found extremely weird.

"One of them overheard you talking to those lion cubs once. They think you have mental health issues"

I nearly choked on my cheeseburger. How the hell did I not notice them watching me in the forest?! Something was seriously wrong here!

"Nessie they're just like that man that tried to attack you in the woods earlier. Their scents are very similar to his"

The man who said my blood smelled delicious? Oh god. This whole thing was giving me a massive headache. Probably not good when you were unconscious for several hours.

Edward was giving me the weirdest looks out of all of them. He was easily the most mysterious member of the Cullen family that boy.

I was about to take my dishes to the sink when Esme stopped me.

"It's okay sweetie I got that" she said. "Is there anything else you'd like? We have cookies and milk if you'd like?"

She really was a sweetheart. She was easily the kindest and least strange member of the family. I liked her.

I gladly accepted the cookies. She also poured me a glass of milk even though I didn't want it. She claimed that milk and cookies go hand in hand. Can't have one without the other she says. She also says milk makes bones stronger.

I don't like the idea of drinking milk, a beverage that comes from another animal. Oh well. I had no choice but to drink the milk just like I had no choice but to eat meat. Milk. Just the thought of it makes me shudder. When can I go vegan again?

I looked at the time when I was finished and was surprised to see that it was nearly 9pm.

"I have to go now" I said quickly.

"Nessie I'll drive you" Bella said.

"No I'll walk"

"Nessie it's dark outside and you had a health crisis today. Please let me drive you"

"Okay fine" I said finally giving in.

 **Please Review**


	14. Suicide

**Chapter 14: Suicide**

 **Casey's POV**

My life only seemed to be getting worse and worse. I had just told my parents about my pregnancy and they had reacted way worse then I expected.

They were never going to forgive me for this. I had let them down deeply and I was just an embarrassment to them now.

I was sure that my sister, who had retreated to her room, was laughing behind my back about this whole situation that I suddenly found myself in.

The only thing I was certain of is that everyone was against me. Nobody cared about me. They just criticized me harshly for every thing that I've done wrong. Judgment. That was all that I ever received. Just harsh judgement and criticism. Other than that I was 100 percent alone.

I decided to go for a walk in the woods without telling anyone. It's not like my family wanted to see me right now anyway. I heard heavy panting behind me which caused me to stop and turn around. It was just Buddy. My sister's dog was the only company I could tolerate at the moment. After all dogs don't judge of criticize people. As a matter of fact dogs didn't care about your faults, defects, or mistakes. They were always loyal and comforted you matter no matter what.

Buddy was no exception. He nuzzled my side affectionately and I couldn't help but smile. I rubbed his head and he seemed to enjoy that.

I didn't say a single word to him. He just followed me into the woods. The only thing that alerted me to his presence was his panting and the occasional affectionate nudge.

I heard a noise up ahead that made me stop in my tracks. It was that same extremely large silver-grayish wolf. He was a beautiful and magnificent animal. I was sure that this was the same wolf that I had seen the last time I walked through these woods. I was sure it was the same wolf. I still had the picture that I first took of him and then posted on Twitter. That photo got so many retweets that I actually lost count of how many. Everyone seemed to like it. Some thought it was just photoshop though.

I noticed Buddy and the wolf staring at each other intensely this time. The wolf and dog had locked eyes with each other. To me it seemed like they were communicating in a way that I couldn't even begin to understand. But maybe that's just my crazy imagination getting ahead of me.

I started to walk off alone. I just kept thinking about everything that has happened to me. I hated my life so much. My life sucked. It was just pure hell and I could see no way out. I hated my life and everything about it. The only thing that has ever kept me happy was my popularity and my boyfriends but now that was gone. So here I was alone and pregnant with nothing and no one. It was to much to handle.

Then a thought occurred to me. I could end it all right now. I could finally put an end to my misery, unhappiness and loneliness. No one cared about me anyway so what would my death cause them?

The answer was absolutely nothing. I just wasn't sure how to go about killing myself. That is until I came across a cliff. Surely jumping and hitting the floor would be enough to kill me, right?

I walked closer and closer to the edge until I was right at the edge. A barking dog caught my attention. I immediately looked back and saw Buddy staring at me. He looked absolutely panicked for some reason. I had never seen him looked so freaked out before.

I sighed.

"Goodbye Buddy"

Just like that the dog took off like a bat out of hell. Siberian Huskies are famous for sled dog racing in Alaska. Speed was a trademark characteristic of the breed. It became clear to me that Buddy had indeed inherited that trait as well. I had never seen that dog move so fast. To bad I would never get to see him display it ever again.

The wolf appeared just then. He watched me. It seemed like he was watching my every move wondering what I would do.

I hesitated for a brief second before finally launching myself off of that cliff. The wolf tried to stop me. He chased after me but it was already too late. I had jumped.

I wasn't sure how long it took me to hit the ground but as soon as I did my head exploded in pain. I felt like every bone in my body broke at the exact same time. I wanted to die already and I hoped it would come quickly. I was surprised I was still alive anyway.

If the blood loss from the wound on the back of my head was any indication I was sure it would happen soon.

"Casey! Oh my god! No! Please No!" I heard someone yell.

I looked up briefly and saw Nessie running toward me frantically. Buddy was at her side.

"Casey! No! No! Please no!" my sister was hysterical for reasons that I could not really understand. She didn't care about me. As weird as she was I loved her but she didn't care about me.

"Oh my god please no!" she cried. She got her phone out and immediately called someone. 911 I think.

"Please get here quickly" sh cried. "My sister just tried to commit suicide. She jumped off of a cliff"

The wolf suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Then the last thing I saw, and was probably the final shock my system could take, was the wolf suddenly turning into a naked but glorious man. He was speaking in a language that I could not understand. The only words I could make out were "Taha Aki" whatever that meant.

Then my world went dark.

 **Please Review**


	15. Sisters

**Chapter 15: Sisters**

 **Nessie's POV**

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me through the forest. Buddy led the way to my sister. I just followed him. As soon as my dog told me what was about to happen I nearly lost it.

I chased after my dog as if my very life depended on it. It wasn't my life that depended on it it was my sister's. What on Earth happened? How could things have spiraled so out of control that my sister would even consider, let alone actually attempt this?! She had to live. She just had to live. I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't lose her.

I follows Buddy out onto the cliff just hoping that I would still find my sister there. Just hoping that she had changed her mind and reconsidered what ashe was about to do. To my absolute horror though she wasn't there. I screamed when I saw her at the bottom of the cliff.

I was down there in what felt like two seconds flat. I called 911 frantically. My sister was still breathing so there was hope that she'd be okay. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself so I wouldn't lose my mind.

I jumped a little when I heard someone else nearby. He was speaking in a language that I didn't understand. He was also as naked as the day he was born. My mind was completely blank and I was at a loss of what I should do.

I shook my head. This crazy man wasn't important right now. Only my sister living mattered. Naked loons didn't matter right now. My sister's life did.

It seemed like it took forever for the ambulance to arrive. Every second felt like an eternity. I watched helplessly as my sister lay there unconscious and bleeding profusely. I worried that if the ambulance didn't get here soon she'd bleed to death.

The arrival of the ambulance brought little in the way of relief. Casey looked so lifeless. It scared me to death to see her looking like that. No one seemed to notice when Buddy and I both jumped in the back of the ambulance as well.

I glanced back briefly and saw the naked man giving us confused looks before the paramedics shut the doors. No one seemed to notice the man but me. Not that it mattered.

I started to cry just looking at my sister. I could not lose my sister.

I had never felt so scared in my life seeing my sister so, so, well...lifeless. I was scared that I had been too late. That it would take too long to get her to the hospital.

No I couldn't think that way. I had to have hope that my sister would pull through this. By some miracle she survived the initial jump. So maybe, just maybe she could survive the rest. Right?

I looked down at Buddy who was just staring at my sister and watching her. I was never more grateful to have him then I was right now. He alerted me to the situation about Casey so that I could do something. No matter what the outcome was I would be forever grateful that he at least tried.

It seemed like forever until we finally arrived at the hospital. I tried my best to stay out of their way as they wheeled my sister into emergency room.

I felt like Buddy and I were just getting in the way in the emergency room so we headed outside together.

I sat there just hoping and praying that ever would turn out okay. That my sister would live. I was a devout Catholic girl and I strongly believed in God. Hopefully he would save my sister.

After just standing there for a long time I decided to go to the cafeteria. Maybe eating would take my mind off of what was happening. At least for now.

I ordered a vegan burger and just sat patiently at a table waiting for my food to be ready. I had found out that this was a hospital that allowed animals so no one seemed to mind that I had a dog with me. Speaking of Buddy he had not said one word to me since he informed me of my sister's suicidal intentions.

I thought of her baby to. My little niece or nephew. I wondered if her unborn baby would make it? It was a miracle that my sister had survived that initial jump but would her unborn baby survive?

I hoped her baby would live. It was possible right?

I was surprised when I heard someone calling for me when I got back to the waiting area.

I follows the nurse to the back. She led me to where my sister was. I was more surprised then relieved to see my sister awake.

She gave me a weak smile and it took me all my strength to not break down in tears right then and there.

"You're still here" she muttered. Sounding shocked herself.

"Why would I not be? You're my sister for goodness sakes! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Nobody cares"

"I care! Look I know I don't show it a lot but I do care about you. I love you! Don't ever do this to me again!"

"I don't even know how I survived" she said.

"It's a miracle. That's what. So please don't ever do something so stupid ever again"

"I was wrong to think you didn't care about me Nessie. I'm so sorry for everything" she said.

I wanted to hug her but I didn't think that was a good idea. She looked so frail right now. Like any little touch would just break her.

"And the baby? Is the baby okay?" I asked but afraid to know the answer.

"I don't know" she cried. "Dr. Cullen is running some tests right now to find out if anything happened to the baby" she sighed.

"Casey does the father know if you're pregnant? I think he deserves to know"

"No I haven't called him and told him anything because I don't even know who the father is" she said. "I know what you're thinking. I'm a slut. A whore-"

"Stop right there Casey. You are none of those things so don't call yourself that. Don't put yourself down-"

"But I've been with so many men just so I don't feel so alone"

I had never felt more terrible then I did right then and there. I should've never let this happen to us. I should've never let us drift so far apart that we were basically strangers.

"I don't care how many guys you've slept with I don't want to hear you put yourself down. You're still my sister and that's what's important" I stated clearly hoping that I would drive that message across to my sister.

"I have five boyfriends Nessie. How could it not be true? A Mexican guy, a Chinese guy, an Italian guy, a French guy, and a Quileute guy-"

"I don't care about that. Stop putting yourself down. It's not true" I was getting very frustrated with my sister. Wait a minute did she say one of the potential fathers was Quileute? Like Jacob?

I didn't have time to think about that because a loud bang was suddenly heard outside.

 **Please Review**


	16. Bad News

**Chapter 16: Bad News**

 **Casey's POV**

The large creature bounded in as soon as my sister opened the door to investigate the noise.

The dog ran up to me and started licking my face mom-stop. I couldn't help but laugh in pure joy. That is until a nurse rushed in and started to pull the dog off of me.

No! I wanted to scream. In just a few seconds the dog had managed to do what no amount of medicine in the last few hours had done. Make me feel better.

"I'm sorry ma'am. She's just a stray that we've been having problems with around here. Not even animal control has been able to catch her. Hopefully now that we got her ourselves they'll be able to take her"

"No! Don't take her-"

"Ma'am we don't have a choice-"

"We'll take her" my sister said. "We'll adopt the dog if our parents let us but please don't take the dog. She's not doing anything but making my sister happy"

"Well fine but only if your parents let you. If not she's out of here" the nurse said reluctantly before leaving.

I smile as I ran my hand through the dog's fur.

"I thought you didn't like dogs?" my sister accused in a jokingly type of way.

"Well I guess they kind of grown on me. What breed is she and how are you sure she's a female?"

"German Shepherd and she's definitely a girl dog. Look how fast Buddy has already taken to her. He's only like that with female dogs"

I laughed. It felt really good to laugh. It made me feel free even.

We were quiet for a few minutes and honestly I was okay with that. I didn't really feel like talking all that much. I was happy just watching the two dogs start playing with each other before eventually just laying down and cuddling up together.

Suddenly I felt a shaft stabbing pain in my stomach and I screamed out in pain.

"Casey what's wrong?" Nessie asked, completely panic-stricken.

"The baby" I gasped. "I think I'm going to lose the baby"

"I watched my sister run out of the room in search of the closest doctor. I knew that this wasn't good though. The pain just kept getting worse and worse.

I held onto my stomach as if that would somehow slow down or stop the pain. I didn't want to lose this baby. I couldn't lose this baby because of what I did.

Just then Nessie rushed in with Dr. Cullen. He examined me very quickly and carefully before confirming my suspicion.

"I'm sorry but you're losing your baby. There's nothing we can do to stop it. By morning you'll have completely lost your baby"

"Really? There's nothing you can do?"

"I'm sorry Casey but there isn't. Your baby won't make it. There's nothing medicine can do at this point but ease the pain"

"I can't lose my child Carlisle I can't" I cried.

"Please just leave Carlisle"

"Casey-"

"Please just leave" I repeated.

He sighed. "As you wish. I've already administered your pain killers. If you need anything else don't hesitate to call"

I just barely nodded.

As soon as he left I started to cry. Nessie went and hugged me as I cried out. I didn't deserve her. Truly I didn't deserve her. Not after the way I treated her.

My parents came not long after but I wasn't up for any visits and I made them leave soon after. They were just disappointed in me anyway so why have them around? The only good thing that came about their visit is that somehow my sister managed to convince them to let me keep the dog. I really needed to find a name for her.

Once nighttime came I prepared for a restless and painful night. I still hadn't lost my baby and it was bound to happen tonight.

My eyes sprang wide open when I felt someone gently push me awake. I don't know why I didn't scream when I saw that it was that same man I kept seeing in the woods. One that had called himself Taha Aki.

He was holding a cup of the strangest looking and smelling drink that I had ever come across in my life. I couldn't understand what he was saying as he held out the cup for me to take and that frustrated me. I was curious about the strange man that seemed to only appear for me.

Seriously couldn't that Pocahontas crap about 'listening with your heart and you will understand' work in real life?! 'Real life' those were the key words here.

"Drink it" he said as he pressed the cup firmly into my hands.

I nearly had a heart attack. Was I suddenly understanding his language or was he suddenly able to speak English?!

I don't know why I listened but I did. I drank it in just a few gulps. He left right after and I quickly fell asleep again.

 **Please Review**


	17. Weird Family

**Chapter 17: Weird Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

I cried all night long. I wasn't exaggerating. All I could think of was my sister Casey. Her suicide attempt and the baby she was going to lose.

Buddy quietly comforted me a few times. We hadn't spoken one word to each other since we came home. He was a little too preoccupied with our new German Shepherd companion Grace. I hadn't revealed to her my ability to talk to and understand every single word that she is saying. She was already very timid thanks to her past owner that constantly abused her. The last thing I wanted to do was freak her even more. Eventually she was going to find out but I was hoping to put that off for awhile. It was nothing short of a miracle that she warmed up to my sister so quickly but I guess maybe it was destiny. I was certain that they'd be good for each other.

I think I finally fell asleep around five o clock in the morning. When I woke up a couple of hours later the first thing I saw was Buddy and Grace curled up together fast asleep. I smiled. It looked like Buddy had found himself a girlfriend.

I heard mom and dad talking down the hallway and I did my best to tune them out. It bothered me that they seemed to be more embarrassed by the things my sister had done rather then worry about her wellbeing.

"I hope she loses that baby" mom said.

"It would be the best thing" dad agreed.

I nearly lost it when right then and there. I didn't understand how they could possibly wish for such cruel things to happen. She was my sister, their daughter!

The only thing I could do to stop myself from screaming at them was to leave the house. Once I was far enough away from the house I just screamed. I had to let out all of my anger, frustration, and sadness.

"You don't have to scream so loud you know? You nearly gave me a heart attack"

My heart actually skipped several beats. I hadn't even heard Buddy coming.

"Jesus Christ you scared me!"

"Yeah well you scared me first"

"What are you even doing here? I thought you'd be home with Grace"

"I had to come make sure you're okay. She'll be fine for now anyway"

"Are you sure Buddy?"

"I'm sure. She was okay with me going after you I mean. She likes you, did you know that?"

"What? No?"

"She does. She's just kind of scared to show it. She's still kind of afraid of people. Maybe it's best she doesn't find out about the whole talking to animals thing just yet. It might just freak her out"

We kept on walking. "Yeah that's what I was thinking"

Buddy stopped walking all of a sudden and he stiffened up. "Let's go. I'm getting a really bad feeling and I don't like it one bit"

I looked around and listened but didn't find anything. I decided just to trust Buddy's instincts and go back home with him.

My sister came home a couple of days after that. By some miracle she didn't lose the baby. She was still home bound though until she was given the all clear by her doctors.

Casey didn't really speak to me or anyone in the following weeks and that worried me a lot. My parents weren't really talking to her either. They weren't talking to me all that much either. The whole situation was so messed me up and I had no idea how to make it better and that was driving me insane.

"Hey Nessie how are you doing? How's your sister?" Bella asked me for the one hundred millionth time one day after school.

"She's fine"

I could she wasn't happy with my short answer but I didn't care. She didn't need to know the details of what was going on with my life and with my sister. That was none of her business.

I left her standing there without saying another word to her. Edward appeared by her side and he looked at me with anger. I didn't give a crap what he and his strange family thought of me at this point though.

Buddy was extremely anxious when I got home and he didn't say a single word to me. Something was worrying him though and that worried me even more. As if I didn't have enough to worry about already. I was constantly afraid that my sister was going to try to kill her self again.

Walking through the woods was literally the only thing that was keeping me sane at the moment. Buddy walked with me without saying a single word. That was highly unusual for him.

"What's wrong?" I finally decided to just ask him.

"Nothing"

"Come on Buddy I know you better then that. Tell me the truth"

"Okay fine. Just promise me you won't freak out"

"Okay" I said cautiously.

"Grace just realized that she's pregnant today and the puppies are mine"

Okay Nessie. Relax. Breathe. This is certainly not what I had been expecting to her at all.

"Buddy what the-how?"

"Oh come on I think you know how it happened. I don't need to go into the details do I?"

Okay Buddy was going to go to the veterinarian and get fixed as soon as possible now.

"Puppies"

"What if I'm not a good dad? What if I can't take care of them?"

So that's what he was worried about?

"Buddy I'm sure you'll-

"Nessie? Are you okay?"

I actually jumped when Carlisle appeared out of nowhere. He looked extremely worried.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You're talking to that dog like he's a person. That's why?"

"Oh no. I'm fine. I do that sometimes but it's nothing. Really. Anyway I got to get home"

"Ness-"

"Bye!" I yelled back as I began to run home.

"There's something about that guy and his family that scares me and I'm going to find out what it is" Buddy said.

"How?"

"By going over to their house tonight and spying on them. I can find out what their secret is and they'll never know"

 **Please Review**


End file.
